


Daddy Dearest

by navywife97



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Denial of Feelings, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Male-Female Friendship, Matter of Life and Death, Mystery Stories, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navywife97/pseuds/navywife97
Summary: Ex Army soldier Tom Phifer, Cheyenne Bradford’s biological father, is released from prison on a technicality. Bent on revenge, Tom heads for L.A. not only to try and get custody of Cheyenne, but also to ruin the man he holds responsible for his downfall...Officer Tim Bradford.
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8





	1. Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Get excited! The Rookie returns Jan 3, 2021, 10pm (EST) on ABC!!

Officer Grayson Wells grunted, huffed out a breath, and tried, but failed to retain control of his weapon. Cheyenne Bradford smiled triumphantly at him as she pointed the weapon to the floor. In one smooth move that Grayson had taught her, she’d been held at gunpoint by him, and had not only disarmed him, but had also gained control of his weapon. Grayson rolled his eyes at the smug smile Cheyenne was giving him. “Not bad, not bad...for a girl.” Grayson smirked at her as Cheyenne narrowed her eyes at him. “I believe you meant to say not bad for a badass teenage college athlete who’s almost as tall as you.” Grayson rolled his eyes again as he walked up to her, staring at her as he held his hand out. Cheyenne gently placed the unloaded weapon in his hand as she smiled at him. Grayson winked at her as he took the weapon. “Ok, let’s try it again. But don’t forget, if you’re ever in this situation, this is literally your last chance to save yourself.” Cheyenne nodded as she started to get back into position. She jumped instead, and Grayson yanked her to him, when they heard shouting and slamming doors as Tim and Lucy arrived home. 

Officer Lucy Chen crossed her arms as she scowled at her fiancée, Officer Tim Bradford, in their kitchen. “You’re making a huge deal out of nothing, Tim!” Tim glared at her. “Oh, really? So then it wasn’t your ex fiancé who I caught you with?” Lucy gaped at him. “Caught me with? What the hell are you even talking about? He was at the front desk, with his current fiancée! And he spent more time flirting with Angela than anything!” Tim was about to yell some smartass remark when he whirled at a sound behind him and saw Grayson and Cheyenne standing there. Tim immediately turned his anger on them. “What the hell are you two doing here? And what the hell have you been doing?” Tim had noticed both Cheyenne and Grayson were panting and sweating. Cheyenne glared at Tim. “Oh good grief dad, get over yourself. I told you I was coming home tonight to see you and mumsy and for dinner and to do laundry. Clearly you forgot.” Tim had indeed forgotten, but he’d had a rotten day, and wasn’t ready to stop being petty. Tim put his hands on his hips and glared at Grayson. “And why are you here, Wells? And what the hell have you been doing with my daughter?” Grayson had never been intimidated by Tim and simply rolled his eyes. “Watch yourself, Bradford.” Grayson then stalked to Tim, grabbed Tim’s hand and placed the gun in a confused Tim’s hand. Grayson then looked at Cheyenne and smiled as he backed away from Tim. “Show your dad what we’ve been doing.” Cheyenne excitedly nodded and went up to Tim. “Ok dad, hold the gun on me.” Tim frowned at Cheyenne. “Uhh...what?” Grayson rolled his eyes as he walked over to them and adjusted Tim’s arms. “Like that, Bradford. Ok, Chey.” Tim glanced at Cheyenne, and before he knew it, Cheyenne had wrenched out of his grasp, twisted his arm, and gotten the gun away from him. She proudly smiled at Tim. “Not bad, huh?” Tim just rolled his eyes, shot Lucy a glare, and stalked out of the kitchen. A short time later they heard a door slam. 

Cheyenne couldn’t hide the hurt look on her face as Grayson glanced at Lucy, frowning. “What the hell is Bradford’s problem?” Lucy sighed as she tiredly sat down at the kitchen table. “It’s a long story.” Lucy glanced at Cheyenne and tried to smile. “That was a great move, Cheyenne, you’re a fast learner.” Lucy groaned as she rested her head on the table. “Ugh, I haven’t even thought about dinner.” Grayson came up to Lucy and rubbed her shoulders. “Tell you what, partner...since you and your grouchy fiancé both forgot that you invited Cheyenne and myself over for dinner, Chey and I will run out and pick something up for all of us. Maybe that will give Bradford time to cool his jets. C’mon Chey.” Cheyenne nodded as Lucy sat up and gratefully looked at Grayson. “Thanks, Gray.” Grayson nodded as he and Cheyenne headed to the front door. Lucy sighed as she went to the pantry and retrieved her favorite herbal tea. Soon she had her tea brewing in her favorite mug. She sat back down at the kitchen table and wondered what to do. 

Tim stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He frowned at himself in the mirror, ruefully shaking his head. He knew damn well he had totally overreacted and in the process really hurt Lucy’s feelings. Then he’d done it again and hurt Cheyenne’s feelings. He loved both of them more than life itself, and maybe that was the problem. He loved them both so much, he was terrified of losing them. He looked at himself in the mirror. “They aren’t Isabel, you dumbass.” Disgusted with himself, he quickly dried off and dressed, before padding down the hallway towards the kitchen. He needed to make amends, starting with Lucy.


	2. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy explains to Tim her news about her past with her shallow ex fiancé, Scott. And bad news about Cheyenne travels fast among Tim, Lucy, and Grayson.

Lucy was sipping her tea as she looked up at Tim who joined her at the kitchen table. He gently reached for her hand, and winced as she pulled out of his grasp. Tim looked at Lucy pleadingly. “Luce...I’m sorry. I had a really bad day, and seeing your fiancé just set me off.” Lucy glared at him. “Scott is my ex fiancé. YOU are my fiancé. I love you, you bonehead.” Tim couldn’t help but smile as he reached for Lucy. He pulled her out of her chair and into his lap. “I know. I love you too, and I’m sorry, Boot.” He buried his face in her chest as Lucy wrapped her arms around him and sighed. “It’s ok...but Tim, why did it set you off so badly? Besides the fact that you had a bad day, which we’ll talk about.” Tim sighed as he looked at her sheepishly. “Lopez showed me the ring, after you’d stormed off into the bathroom.” Lucy looked at Tim, confused. “Ok, so what?” Tim took her hand and kissed her palm. “So, the ring is huge. Luce, I want to give you the world...but I can’t. He clearly can. If he can afford a ring like that...” Lucy rolled her eyes before caressing Tim’s face. “You already have given me the world, Tim. And they’re currently playing soccer in my stomach.” Tim chuckled as Lucy looked down at her growing belly that was currently home for Tim and Lucy’s triplets. Lucy looked back at Tim. “Let me tell you about that stupid ring Scott gave me. We went shopping for engagement rings together, and he told me to choose whatever I wanted. I did...but in typical Scott fashion, he chose a ring he liked, not what I liked. That was the main reason we broke up...he was always trying to change me, always trying to make our life together exactly what he wanted and thought it should be. My opinion never meant anything to him. And when I decided to become a cop, that was it for him. He wanted a wife he could be proud of, not a wife who got her hands dirty at work...or so he said.” Lucy shook her head as she smiled at Tim. “Scott never wanted kids either. Something he didn’t tell me until after we were engaged. Scott might be able to give me expensive things, but he could never give me the world, at least not the one I want. You already have.” Lucy kissed Tim deeply as he sighed. “I love you, Boot.” Lucy smiled against his mouth. “I love you too.” Tim eased back and looked at her. “So, why did Scott just now give you the ring back?” Lucy rolled her eyes. “He used it as an excuse to brag. He told me he’s getting married to a doctor. Wanted to rub my face in the fact that he had upgraded from me, and bought her an even bigger ring, and that he’s the good guy here by giving me my old engagement ring because he just knows I could use the money.” Lucy laughed and rolled her eyes as Tim sighed. “So what are you going to do with it?” Lucy laughed at him. “Get it appraised and sell it of course. That sucker was expensive. We can use the down payment on a new car since we’re going to need a bigger car for the big three.” Tim frowned at her. “You don’t want to keep it?” Lucy shuddered in his arms. “Hell no.” Tim chuckled as Lucy smiled at him. “Now, do you want to tell me about your bad day?” 

Tim eased Lucy out of his lap as he went to the fridge and got a beer; this wasn’t going to be easy. He shut the door to the fridge as he got a bottle opener and opened his beer. He drank the neck as he looked at Lucy. “Dad came to see me at work today.” Colonel Stephen Bradford, Tim’s father, was Cheyenne’s legal guardian, and he’d been the one served with the paperwork. Lucy crossed her arms as she looked at Tim. “Ok...babe, you’re scaring me. This sounds bad.” Tim grimly nodded as he looked at Lucy. “It’s worse than bad. Cheyenne’s biological father has been released.” Lucy gasped as she gaped at Tim. “But that’s impossible! He was convicted and sentenced to life!” Tim was still in disbelief as he shook his head. “His conviction was thrown out on appeal. Something about jurisdictional issues, and statute of limitations. Anyway, the case is gone, all charges vacated.” Lucy rolled her eyes in frustration as Tim took another long pull from his beer. “It gets worse, Luce.” Lucy fearfully looked at him as Tim dropped the bomb. “Tom wants Cheyenne. He’s suing for full custody.” Lucy’s eyes went wide with shock. “No! No, he can’t! For Christ sakes Tim, she’s almost 18!” Tim put his beer on the counter and hurried to Lucy, wrapping her in his arms. “I know baby, but she’s not 18 yet. So technically yes, he can try to get custody of her.” Lucy tearfully looked at Tim. “You mean...we could lose her?” Tim sadly nodded as Lucy buried her face in his chest. She had come to love Cheyenne like Cheyenne was hers, and the thought of losing her broke Lucy’s heart. Tim cradled Lucy’s face in his hands. “We have to tell her, Luce. We’ll do it after dinner.” Lucy nodded as she tried to get control of her emotions. Cheyenne and Grayson would be back soon. 

Cheyenne and Grayson returned soon after, with a huge box of Chinese food. Cheyenne went to start a load of her laundry as Lucy, Tim and Grayson were unpacking the food. Tim grimly looked at Grayson. “Sorry about earlier Wells. It’s been a shitty day and I was a dick.” Grayson laughed at Tim as he began plating the food. “Not a big deal, Bradford. But apology accepted.” They brought the food to the table as Lucy sighed. “Gray...would you stick around after dinner? We need you.” Grayson nodded as he glanced between Lucy and Tim. “Sure...what’s up?” Tim looked around making sure Cheyenne wasn’t within earshot before he quickly gave Grayson the bad news. Grayson’s heart dropped with every word. He was furious as they sat down. “We fight this...as long as possible with everything we’ve got. There is no way in hell that bastard is getting his hands on Cheyenne.” Tim raised an eyebrow at Grayson. He knew Cheyenne and Grayson were close, but he sometimes wondered exactly how close. Lucy heard Cheyenne coming into the kitchen and quickly shushed them.


	3. Bolt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim, Lucy, and Grayson give Cheyenne the bad news. Cheyenne prepares to bolt but Grayson figures it out in time to stop her. Grayson is willing to risk everything for Cheyenne as he starts to realize his feelings for her go much deeper than he first thought.

Cheyenne happily bounded into the kitchen. She sat down at the table next to Tim who ruffled her hair. “Sorry about earlier, kiddo. It’s been a bad day.” Cheyenne gave him a quick hug. “It’s ok, dad.” She eagerly dug into her sweet and sour chicken. She glanced around at the grim faces and gulped her food down. “What? What’s wrong?” Cheyenne fearfully looked at Lucy. “Mumsy...are you and the babies ok?” Lucy quickly nodded. “Yes, Chey the big three and I are fine.” Cheyenne started to ask another question when Grayson snapped at her. “After dinner, Cheyenne.” Cheyenne rolled her eyes at him. “Ok, ok, jeez.” No one said much for the rest of the meal. 

After dinner, Tim led Cheyenne into the living room. Cheyenne sat on the sectional sofa with Grayson and Lucy flanking her on either side. Tim sat on the coffee table in front of her. Cheyenne frowned at all of them. “What’s going on?” Cheyenne glanced around as Tim took her hands in his. “Chey...we have something to tell you... and it’s not good.” He gripped her hands tightly in his as she fearfully looked at him. “What is it?” Lucy put her hand on Cheyenne’s arm as Grayson rubbed her back up and down. It was all Tim could do to force the words out. “Chey...your biological father has been released from prison, on some technicalities. The case against him is basically gone. The charges have been dropped.” Cheyenne gasped as Tim sighed as Lucy watched Cheyenne intently. Grayson hung his head and closed his eyes, bracing himself for what was coming. Tim squeezed her hands again. “That’s not all of it, Cheyenne. Your biological father is suing for full custody of you. You’re not 18 yet, so he can do that. He probably won’t be successful at it, but he’s still trying.” 

Cheyenne sprang up from the sofa. “No! No, he can’t do that!” Cheyenne stormed away as everyone watched her, concerned. “My mother sacrificed her entire life, literally, protecting me from him! There is no way in hell he’s getting away with this!” Cheyenne stormed off to finish her laundry as Tim and Lucy sighed. They both looked at Grayson who hung his head. “You two know what will happen to her if he gets his hands on her.” Tim grimly nodded. “Yeah, I do know. But he’s already got a very good, slick as snake shit attorney.” Lucy sent Tim a determined look. “So we get one, too.” Tim sighed as he shook his head. “Wes is a public defender, Boot, this isn’t is wheelhouse.” Lucy nodded at Tim. “I know...I was talking about Wes’s friend, Noah.” Tim shrugged as he considered Lucy’s suggestion. “I don’t know if this is his wheelhouse. But if it’s not maybe he and Wes can recommend someone.”

Cheyenne returned then, with her laundry and bookbag. She dropped everything on the floor as she went to hug Lucy and Tim. “I gotta get back to the dorm before curfew...I have a lot of homework to do.” Tim hugged her as Lucy engulfed both of them. “We’ll get a lawyer Cheyenne. He’s not going to get anywhere near you, we promise.” Cheyenne fought back the tears and nodded as she hugged Lucy and Tim harder than normal. She’d carry them with her, always. She let go of them and went to hug Grayson. He sighed as he hugged her. “You know we’ve got your back through this Cheyenne...all of us do.” Cheyenne nodded as she struggled to control herself. Leaving Grayson would be hardest of all. But she knew she had to run. She was as good as dead if she didn’t. Grayson pulled back from her and studied her face, slightly frowning as he did so. Before she collapsed into a puddle of tears, Cheyenne grabbed her things and quickly rushed out the front door, promising to call Tim and Lucy the next day.

Late that night, Cheyenne had an old Army duffel bag of Tim’s packed to the hilt. She’d smuggled it out of Tim and Lucy’s house with her laundry. Cheyenne took one sad last look around her dorm room. She’d really made something of herself at Pepperdine, and she was sad to leave. But she knew what her biological father was capable of, and everyone she loved was in danger now that he was free as long as she stayed. And she knew if he got his hands on her, she’d wind up just like her mother, Krista. Cheyenne wiped her tears away as she grabbed her duffel bag and quickly left her dorm room. 

She thought about taking her car, but once people discovered she was missing, they’d be looking for her, and her car. Oh well...she’d managed to make it all the way to California from North Carolina without a car, she could manage now. She had no idea where the hell she was going, she just knew she had to get out of California, and fast. Cheyenne had the duffel bag on her back, as she marched out of her dorm building. She was almost out of the parking lot when she heard a familiar voice that stopped her in her tracks. “Going somewhere?” Cheyenne rolled her eyes...of course Grayson had figured her out. He always seemed to know what she was going to do, sometimes before she did. 

Grayson walked up to her, frowning at her. “I believe we’ve had this conversation before.” Cheyenne glared at him. “Don’t try and talk me out of this, Grayson. Leaving is hard enough as it is.” Grayson looked at her sympathetically as he fought back the panic. He was scared to death Cheyenne really would leave this time. And he knew he couldn’t bear to lose her. “Chey...you don’t have to run. We’ve all got your back on this, you know that.” Cheyenne wiped the tears away. “Gray, what choice do I have? Staying here only puts the people I care about in danger. You know he doesn’t play by the rules; he’s not about to start now.” Cheyenne couldn’t bring herself to call the man who had sired her, father or dad. Grayson nodded as he stepped closer to her. “I know that. But you’re not doing this alone, and you’re certainly not going to screw your future up over it.” Grayson turned Cheyenne around and took the duffel bag off her shoulders. Cheyenne huffed in frustration as she turned around. “So what am I supposed to do?” Grayson looked at her. “Well, volleyball season is over, right?” Cheyenne nodded at him. “Until spring.” Grayson looked at her. “You can keep up with your classes online. For now, you’re coming home with me while we figure this out.” Cheyenne shook her head as Grayson sighed. “Ok...Then I’m coming with you.” Cheyenne huffed in frustration as she jerked her duffel bag from Grayson’s grasp. She glanced around the parking lot and saw his truck. She stalked towards it, with Grayson following her. She tossed her duffel bag in the truck bed as Grayson grinned at her.


	4. Adversaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grayson hides Cheyenne at his house, and the two argue about what to do, while they each realize their true feelings about each other. Cheyenne’s biological father, Tom Phifer, and Tim face off in Sgt. Grey’s office.

Grayson and Cheyenne walked into his house as his Great Pyrenees dog, Sheeba, bounded over to greet them. Grayson petted Sheeba as he smiled at her. “Hi, Princess. Look who I brought you! One of your favorite people.” Cheyenne couldn’t help but giggle as Sheeba began running circles around her, wagging her tail and barking. Cheyenne laughed as she crouched to pet Sheeba. “Hi pretty girl, yes, I missed you too.” Cheyenne stood up as Grayson walked towards the kitchen, with an excited Sheeba following him. He opened the back door in the kitchen which led to a small fenced in backyard. He let Sheeba out, watching her run around the backyard as he shut the door. Cheyenne watched him and wanted nothing more than to be in his arms. She didn’t know when it happened, but Grayson had come to mean so much more to her than just a friend. She was in love with him. But she knew he most likely wasn’t in love with her. 

Cheyenne crossed her arms and looked at him. “Grayson...really, you don’t have to do this. You shouldn’t do this. I can handle daddy dearest on my own.” Cheyenne hung her head and bit the last words out as Grayson turned around and crossed over to her. He tilted her chin up with his index finger as they looked at each other. Grayson cupped her shoulders as he ran his hands up and down her upper arms reassuringly. “You don’t have to do this alone, Cheyenne, and you’re not going to. Now either you’re staying here where he can’t find you, or I’m coming with you. That’s it.” 

Cheyenne sighed deeply as she looked at him. “Gray...you could get into trouble if you come with me.” Grayson shrugged his shoulders. “I know that.” Cheyenne huffed in frustration. “Why are you doing this?” Grayson wasn’t about to examine the reasons why, so he gave her as simple an answer as he could. “Because you’re worth it.” Cheyenne stared at him then, and wished for so many reasons she was 18. She knew in her heart she’d never forgive herself if Grayson ruined his life for her, so she grudgingly decided to stay. Grayson raised an eyebrow at her. “Well? What’s it gonna be? We staying or going?” Cheyenne rolled her eyes. “Staying. But can I really stay here tonight? I’m scared he’s going to try and get me at my school.” Grayson yanked Cheyenne forward into his arms. “You’re staying here until it’s safe. And I promise you Chey, he’s not getting anywhere near you. He’ll have to go through me to do it, and that’s just not happening.” Cheyenne nodded as she tightened her arms around Grayson, and felt his arms tighten around her. Cheyenne sighed his name. “Grayson.” They eased back from each other as they looked intently at each other. He cupped her cheek with his palm as he looked at her. “He’s not getting you Chey...I promise.” Cheyenne sadly nodded as she forced back the tears. Grayson vowed then and there he’d do whatever he had to do to protect her. He didn’t know when it happened, or how it happened...she wasn’t even 18 yet for Christ sakes. But sometime, somehow, someway, he’d fallen in love with his partner’s almost 18 year old daughter. Grayson wondered what the hell was wrong with him as he stared at Cheyenne. He also knew he was alone in his feelings...there was no way Cheyenne was in love with him. She just had a typical teenage crush. 

A short time later, Grayson had fresh sheets on his bed. He rolled his eyes as Cheyenne continued to argue with him. “Grayson don’t be so difficult. I’m not kicking you out of your own bed.” Grayson let out a surprised laugh. “I’m being difficult? Says the girl who argues about literally everything. And you’re right...you’re not kicking me out of my own bed. I volunteered to let you have it.” Cheyenne glared at him. “Why do you have to be so difficult about everything?” Grayson just smirked at her. “Why do you?” Cheyenne rolled her eyes as she marched out of his bedroom and went to sit on the couch. Grayson followed her and sat down next to her. Cheyenne turned to look at him. “I’m not sleeping in your bed.” Grayson shrugged his shoulders. “Well, I’m not either.” They both stubbornly sat there, refusing to give in. Cheyenne snatched up the remote to the tv and turned it on. She watched tv as Grayson laid his head back against the couch and closed his eyes. 

Finally Cheyenne glanced over at Grayson, who appeared to be sound asleep. Cheyenne couldn’t help but softly chuckle at him. “He did that on purpose.” Cheyenne got up and let Sheeba inside. Sheeba happily followed Cheyenne into Grayson’s bedroom. Cheyenne shut the door and quickly changed into her pj’s. She climbed into bed and turned off the light, with Sheeba jumping onto the bed and lying down beside Cheyenne. Because Cheyenne had the door closed she didn’t see Grayson’s smile or hear what he whispered. “Yeah, I did.” 

The next morning, Sgt. Wade Grey, the watch commander, was in his office when the door burst open. Sgt. Grey looked up and frowned as two men entered. Sgt. Grey didn’t give them a chance to speak. “A closed door is not an invitation to waltz right in. Get out of my office and shut the door. Then knock on it. When I give you permission, then you may enter.” The two men rolled their eyes as they quickly left his office and shut the door. Sgt. Grey quickly fished out his cell phone and fired off a rapid text to Tim. Sgt. Grey heard the knock and after waiting several minutes, answered. “Come.” Two men strolled into the office scowling at Sgt. Grey.

Tim glanced at his phone and sighed. He was in the break room with several of his colleagues. “Sarge wants to see me, Nolan. I’ll be right back.” Officer John Nolan nodded as Tim left the break room. He heard raised voices and hurried to Sgt. Grey’s office. Tim froze in the doorway as Sgt. Grey was yelling at the two men, one of whom Tim recognized as Tom Phifer...Cheyenne’s biological father. “I don’t give a damn what you threaten me with. This is MY police station. You two are guests here...unwanted guests at that. Now...Mr. Phifer is it? I’m sorry your daughter is missing. But it’s my understanding you don’t actually have custody of her at this time, so even if I did know where she is, which I don’t, I’m under zero obligation to tell you. And no, you won’t be interviewing ANY of my officers, because they actually have a job to do.” 

Tom Phifer huffed in frustration as he turned and then finally noticed Tim. Tom snarled at him. “Bradford...wish I could say it’s good to see you. If you’ll just give me my daughter, I’ll be on my way.” Tim glared at Tom as he stepped threateningly towards Tom. “She’s not yours. You stay the hell away from her.” Tom got in Tim’s face and Sgt. Grey was afraid the two would come to blows. Sgt. Grey barked out orders he expected to be followed. “Mr. Cunningham, get your client under control before I have both of you thrown out of here! Bradford...back off.” 

Attorney Andrew Cunningham sighed as he shoved paperwork at Tim. “Settle down, Tom. Officer Bradford, what I just handed you are two copies of paperwork granting Mr. Phifer emergency custody of Cheyenne Bradford.” Tim threw the papers in the trash and glanced over his shoulder as he heard running footsteps coming up behind him. Attorney Noah Reno put his hand on Tim’s shoulder. “Sorry I’m late, Officer Bradford.” Noah stepped around the small crowd of people in Sgt. Grey’s office and glanced at Sgt. Grey as he put his briefcase on top of Sgt. Grey’s desk. “Sorry, Sergeant, this will only take a minute.” Sgt. Grey nodded as Noah quickly opened his briefcase and retrieved some papers, which he thrusted into Tom’s hands. “Mr. Phifer, I’m Attorney Noah Reno, and I represent Officer Bradford and his family. This is a temporary injunction on your custody order. You will not be taking custody of Cheyenne Bradford. She will be remaining in the custody of Colonel Stephen Bradford pending the custody hearing. There’s also an order of protection in there barring you from having any contact with Cheyenne, Officer Bradford, or any member of the Bradford family pending the hearing.” Noah smugly looked at Tom and his attorney as he crossed his arms. Sgt. Grey gave a satisfactory nod. “Well, that’s that. Bradford, get back to your shift. Mr. Cunningham, Mr. Phifer, get out of my office.” Tom whispered to his attorney who ushered Tom out of the office. Tom glared at Tim. “This isn’t over, Bradford.” Tim glared right back at Tom. “You bet your ass it isn’t.” The two adversaries faced each other as Tim’s voice turned deadly. “You will never get custody of Cheyenne.” Tom just laughed at him. “She’s my daughter.” Tim sent Tom a menacing smile. “Maybe biologically...but that’s it. I’m her dad. And I’ve got 90 cops in this building who have her back... and mine.” Tom smirked at Tim until he glanced over his shoulder and saw the blue wall of officers in the hallway. Officer Chen, Officer Lopez, Officer Nolan, Detective Harper, Officer West, Officer Parker, Detective Reno and Detective Foster were all standing in the hallway, and all of them were frowning at Tom Phifer.


	5. The Blue Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim finds out first hand how much the law enforcement community he loves has his back, as well as Cheyenne’s. Attorney Noah Reno is on the case, and so is his badass investigator, Mackenna Parker, Officer Brenna Parker’s little sister.

Sgt. Grey tiredly closed his eyes as Tom Phifer and his attorney, Andrew Cunningham, abruptly left Sgt. Grey’s office. Tom ignored the blue wall of officers who glared at him as he left. Sgt. Grey waved everyone in the hallway away as Tim turned around. “Thanks guys.” Angela went up to him and hugged him. “You know we got your back, Bradford...and Cheyenne’s too.” Everyone left and went back to their duties as Sgt. Grey looked at Tim and Noah. “Ok...I know what’s going on...kind of. How much time did you just buy with that little stunt of yours, Noah?” Noah sighed as he glanced between Tim and Sgt. Grey. “Enough. This whole thing is a farce, there’s no way in hell Tom Phifer will ever get custody of Cheyenne...for several reasons. She’s almost 18, he’s never been a part of her life, and he has no stability in his life currently; he has no home, no job, nada.” Tim rolled his shoulders as he tried to calm down. “Then why go for custody in the first place?” Noah grimly looked at Tim. “A couple of reasons...and they aren’t good. To screw with you, mostly. But also to find out where exactly Cheyenne is. My guess is he’s planning to snatch her if he can find her. Why he wants her, who knows. If I were you Bradford, I’d stash her somewhere safe for a while until we know Tom Phifer’s endgame.” Tim nodded as Noah grabbed his briefcase. “I’ve got court in a half hour. I’ll be in touch.” Tim and Sgt. Grey bid Noah goodbye.

Tim looked back at his boss. “You called Noah, didn’t you? I haven’t had a chance to even look for an attorney.” Sgt. Grey nodded at Tim. “I did. Your father called me late last night and explained the situation. He also asked if I knew any good attorneys.” Tim sighed as he sank heavily into a chair. “Thanks, Sarge.” Sgt. Grey nodded. “Don’t mention it. We both know Phifer doesn’t want Cheyenne for anything good. He’ll hurt her, maybe worse, if he gets her. Cheyenne’s a great young lady who got dealt a rough hand in life. She doesn’t deserve this, and neither do you. We’ve all got your back on this.” Tim stood up and shook Sgt. Grey’s hand. “Thanks.” Sgt. Grey nodded as he looked at Tim. “Is she safe?” Tim shut the door before answering his boss. “I don’t actually know. I can’t find her.” Sgt. Grey nodded as he sighed. “Well, this might help; Officer Wells called in sick for the rest of the week.” Tim raised his eyebrows in surprise. “He did?” Sgt. Grey nodded. “He did indeed. My guess is he’s taken it upon himself to guard her. You know he’s got a soft spot for her.” Tim nodded and sighed as Sgt. Grey looked at him. “Don’t go poking around too much Tim. Right now, you technically don’t know where she is, which means even if you’re ordered to produce her, you can’t, and you won’t get in trouble for it. If I were you, I’d focus my efforts on finding out why Phifer wants Cheyenne.” Tim dully looked at Sgt. Grey. “I already know why he wants her. Cheyenne is the only person that can link Phifer to her mother’s disappearance, rape and murder. As long as Cheyenne’s alive, the case isn’t totally dead. He wants Cheyenne so he can make the case permanently go away...and Cheyenne too.”

Sgt. Grey looked at Tim sympathetically. “Well, as I said, this entire department has your back.” Tim nodded as he softly smiled. “Well, since Noah’s on the case, that means his crack investigator’s on the case too.” Sgt. Grey frowned slightly at Tim. “I take it you know this investigator?” Tim nodded and grinned. “Yes, and so do you; everyone does. It’s Mackenna Parker.” Sgt. Grey rolled his eyes. “Oh lord...you’re talking about Rowan McElroy’s younger daughter.” Tim laughed and nodded. “Mac got sick of the courtroom, so she went another way with her career.” Sgt. Grey sighed. “Mac got sick of authority and playing by the rules. It’s the main reason she never followed in her parents footsteps.” Tim shrugged his shoulders. “Ok yeah...that too.” Sgt. Grey looked at Tim. “Well, if nothing else, Mac is thorough. She’ll bring this case back to life...with a vengeance.” Tim hoped that’s exactly what Mac would do...Krista deserved justice, and Cheyenne deserved to be able to get on with her life.

Noah Reno was in his spacious office that looked out over the L.A. skyline. He studied his new investigator, Mackenna Parker, thoughtfully, as Mackenna read through the case file. The main reason Noah had hired her was Mac knew when to play by the rules... and when to throw the rule book out the window. Mac sighed, shaking her head. “This poor kid. She loses her mom, thinks she finds her dad, finds out he’s not actually her dad, then finds out her real dad is a raping, murdering, psycho piece of shit, who’s now trying to get custody of her.” Noah sighed and nodded. “Cheyenne’s been through it. But she’s handled it better than most would. In fact, she’s thriving right now, in spite of all this nonsense.” Mac looked at Noah as she tossed the case file on Noah’s desk. “The way through this, and the only way to resolve this, is to resurrect the case. And make it stick this time.” Noah nodded his head in agreement. “You’re right. We need to interview Cheyenne.” Mac nodded as she smiled. “And then?” Noah grinned back at her. “And then you’re going to do your thing, Mac. Whatever that entails.” Mac laughed as she stood up. “You bet your ass.” Mac sailed out of Noah’s office...she knew just where to start.


	6. Toll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ongoing issues with Cheyenne’s biological father begin taking their toll on everyone, especially Cheyenne. Attorney Noah Reno and his investigator begin rebuilding the case against Tom Phifer in their quest to save Cheyenne.

Grayson sighed as he disconnected the call from Tim. He glanced out his kitchen window and saw Cheyenne playing in the backyard with Sheeba. She looked so beautiful with her blonde hair shimmering in the mid morning sunlight. She also looked defeated and sad, and Grayson felt like shit because he was about to make it worse. 

Grayson opened the back door and walked outside. Sheeba turned her adoring gaze on Grayson and bounded over to him. He smiled and petted her as Cheyenne slowly walked over to him. She shoved her hands in the pockets of her shorts and looked away...something was clearly up. She looked back at Grayson with a dulled expression. “What is it?” Grayson sighed as he stepped towards her. “So, I just got off the phone with Tim. Attorney Noah Reno is representing you, Tim, and the whole Bradford clan in the custody hearing. Noah and his investigator want to interview you.” Cheyenne rolled her shoulders and nodded. “Ok...about what?” Grayson looked at Cheyenne with troubled eyes. “About what happened to your mother.” 

Cheyenne closed her eyes as she bent her head backwards. She felt the warm fall breeze on her face and the sunlight on her skin. Cheyenne opened her eyes and looked back at Grayson. “Ok...ok. I can do this. When do they want to interview me?” Grayson took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. “Now.” Cheyenne nodded as she squeezed Grayson’s hand in a death grip. “Then let’s go.” Cheyenne could do this...she had to do this. She had to get justice for her mother... and she was the only one who could.

An hour later Tim, Lucy, Cheyenne and Grayson were in Noah’s office. Mac came into the office a short while later. Noah introduced Mac to everyone, although Tim already knew her since he was good friends with her parents and worked with her sister. A short time later, Noah looked at Cheyenne. “Ok, Cheyenne. I’m sorry to make you do this, I know it’s hard. But I need you to think back to the last time you saw your mother before she disappeared. Tell us every thing you can remember...don’t leave anything out. No detail is too small or insignificant.” Cheyenne nodded as she closed her eyes, and took a painful stroll down memory lane. 

Twenty minutes later Cheyenne sighed and took a deep breath. Lucy rubbed Cheyenne’s back up and down as Cheyenne tilted her head into Lucy’s shoulder. Noah and Mac glanced at each other. Mac looked back at Tim and Lucy. “I have some questions.” Tim nodded his head as Mac cleared her throat. “Tim, why does your dad have custody? Why not you and Lucy?” Tim sighed as Cheyenne wiped tears from her eyes. “Because we thought it would be better for dad to have custody of her since she’s almost 18. When we met Cheyenne, Lucy and I had just moved in together. The weekend Lucy moved in with me is when we met Cheyenne. Our work schedules were crazy, and with the move and everything, we didn’t think we’d have the time for Cheyenne that she deserved. But a few months after living with my dad, Cheyenne started college and moved on campus.” Mac nodded at Cheyenne, impressed. “College already? You must be one smart young lady.” Cheyenne simply shrugged her shoulders.

Noah cleared his throat. “So, Cheyenne, the way we handle this is by rebuilding the case against your father...” Cheyenne angrily cut Noah off. “That piece of crap is not my father! Tim and Lucy are my parents now. Call him a sperm donor or asshole or raping, murdering bastard, but don’t call him my father!” Lucy pulled Cheyenne into a hard hug as Noah winced. “I’m sorry, Cheyenne. Ok...we have to rebuild the case against Mr. Phifer. If we can prove that he is responsible for your mother’s disappearance and death then he’ll lose the custody case...by a lot.” Cheyenne firmly nodded at Noah. “Do whatever you have to do Mr. Reno. Just take this prick down...once and for all.” 

After a couple of more hours of questions and interviews, Cheyenne, Grayson, Tim and Lucy walked out of Noah’s office. Lucy pulled Cheyenne into a hard hug. “I love you, Chey. And I miss you.” Cheyenne smiled and nodded as she engulfed Lucy in her arms. “I love you too, Mumsy.” Cheyenne eased back and then hugged Tim. Tim sighed and closed his eyes as he held Cheyenne. “I love you sweetheart. You hang in there...this will all be over soon.” Cheyenne nodded as she fought back tears. “I love you too, dad.” Tim finally eased away, as he looked at Grayson. “Don’t tell us where you are. You keep her safe.” Grayson shook Tim’s hand. “I’ll do whatever it takes, Bradford. You and Chen have my word on that.” Tim nodded as Grayson glanced at Cheyenne. “We better go.” Cheyenne nodded and smiled softly at Tim and Lucy before being led away by Grayson. Tim and Lucy sadly watched them leave. Lucy turned to Tim and buried her face in Tim’s chest as Tim wrapped his arms around her. “We can’t lose her, Tim...we just can’t.” Tim tightened his arms around Lucy. 

Grayson and Cheyenne were back at his house, with a bag of cheeseburgers and fries. Grayson wolfed his lunch down, but Cheyenne didn’t touch hers. She wrapped it up and put it in the fridge. She stood staring at the closed refrigerator door when she felt Grayson come up behind her. “You ok?” Cheyenne shook her head, and a cry escaped her before she could stop it. Grayson sighed as he turned Cheyenne around and pulled her into his arms. Cheyenne sobbed as she felt like she had lost her mother all over again.


	7. Pity Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheyenne and Tom each feel sorry for themselves. Grayson helps Cheyenne find a different perspective on her situation. But Tom refuses to face reality, as he continues to hold a grudge against Tim.

Mac was in a dive bar in a shitty part of L.A. She was sitting at the filthy bar nursing a very flat beer. She’d been following Tom Phifer most of the evening and had followed him to this shithole. She’d probably need a tetanus shot when she left the filthy bar that stunk of stale beer, sweat, and body odor.

Tom was also at the bar, talking to a man. Mac could hear every word of their conversation, and hopefully, her cell phone which she had turned on video mode was picking up everything as well. Tom glared into his beer. “The custody hearing isn’t going to work.” The man next to him sighed. “I told you it was a long shot. Dude...just let this go. They dropped the murder case against you, right? So be happy with that. Let the rest of this shit go.” Tom turned to glare at the man beside him. “Krista was mine! Cheyenne was mine! Bradford stole them both from me! He ruined my fucking life! I’ve lost everything because of him.” The man beside Tom shook his head. “You need to get a grip, Tom. Krista was never yours. She was always Bradford’s. Cheyenne is only yours because of what you did to her mother.” Tom guzzled his beer. He confidently looked at his friend. “Statute of limitations is up on that.” His friend glared at him. “Yeah, well it’s never up on the other. Why do you want Cheyenne anyway? She doesn’t even know you.” Tom seethed with rage. “Yeah, because of Bradford. I’ve lost everything because of him. Now it’s his turn to lose everything.” Tom glanced at his friend. “Did you do it?” Tom’s friend shook his head. “Couldn’t. They wouldn’t let me into your storage unit.” Tom sighed as he look at his friend. “What name did you give them?” His friend looked at him, confused. “Tom Phifer?” Tom rolled his eyes. “I told you. Golden State Storage on Sunset Ave, and it’s under my middle name. Nathan. Nathan Phifer. I need you to get that stuff, as soon as possible. Management won’t let me on the property...said I’m too confrontational.” Tom’s friend nodded as Mac smiled to herself. Bingo. Tom’s friend looked at Tom. “I’m sorry. I’ll go by in a couple of days. I gotta get home.” Tom just nodded as his friend left the bar. A short while later, Mac left the bar as well. 

Cheyenne and Grayson were jogging around his neighborhood with Sheeba. Grayson figured it was safe, considering he was armed and Tom Phifer had no idea who he was or where he lived. Cheyenne had moped around the rest of the day after they had left Noah’s office. Grayson couldn’t stand seeing her like that, because that wasn’t the Cheyenne he knew and loved. He browbeat her into going running with him, and she’d finally given in just to shut him up. They ran 4 miles before heading back to his house. 

They made it back to his house and went inside. Cheyenne flopped down on the couch as Grayson laughed at her. “Tired already, Bradford? Your volleyball season barely ended.” Cheyenne glared at him. “Save it, Grayson. I could run circles around you, and we both know it.” Grayson chuckled as he headed into the kitchen. “Leftovers or pizza?” Cheyenne sighed...she wasn’t really hungry. Seemed another battle of the wills between her and Grayson was on the horizon. She secretly enjoyed them and couldn’t help but chuckle. She slowly got to her feet and walked to the kitchen. Grayson turned around and looked at her. “What’s so funny?” Cheyenne shook her head as Grayson walked up to her. Cheyenne’s chuckles slowly quieted as she and Grayson stared at each other. Cheyenne suddenly needed some space before she did something stupid. “I’ll let you decide dinner. I need to go shower.” Cheyenne fled the kitchen as Grayson stared after her. 

Grayson sighed as he watched Cheyenne not eating again. He had ordered pizza, and had it delivered while Cheyenne was in the shower. And once again, Cheyenne wasn’t eating. “Want to talk about it?” Cheyenne glanced up at Grayson. “I wish he’d never met her. I wish Tom Phifer and my mother had never laid eyes on each other. She’d still be alive if she’d never met him.” Grayson sighed as he scooted his chair closer to Cheyenne. “Well, that’s not a solution either. Because if they hadn’t met, you wouldn’t be here. And I’m kind of glad you’re here.” Cheyenne rolled her eyes. “Kind of?” Grayson chuckled softly at her. “Ok...mostly.” Cheyenne sadly looked at the table. “Why did he have to be my father? Why couldn’t Tim be my father?” Grayson picked up Cheyenne’s hand and held it in his. “Cheyenne, cool it with the pity party.” Cheyenne gaped at him. “Are you serious right now?” Grayson tightly held onto her hand with his as she tried to jerk out of his grasp. “Chey...stop it and listen to me.” Cheyenne huffed in frustration as Grayson continued. “You need to change your perspective on this. Find the silver lining, remember?” Cheyenne rolled her eyes again. “What possible silver lining is there in this fucked up situation?” Grayson kept his voice soft and patient as he looked at her, holding tightly to her hand. “You and I both had shit luck for parents. We both have assholes for fathers and we both lost our mothers too soon. And yet somehow, our luck finally changed because now we both have Tim Bradford and Lucy Chen for parents...ok, maybe it’s more of a brother, sister thing in my case, but still. Tim Bradford is your father, in all the ways that matter.” Cheyenne couldn’t help but smile at that description of Tim and Lucy. Grayson softly smiled at Cheyenne. “You’re going to get through this, Chey. They’ll make sure of it. And so will I. Now, eat.” Cheyenne grinned as she squeezed Grayson’s hand before she dug into her pepperoni pizza.


	8. Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once, Mac plays by the rules and it pays off, big time. New evidence is discovered linking Tom Phifer to Krista’s disappearance...and much more. Grayson and Cheyenne come dangerously close to breaking the rules. And Cheyenne throws the rule book out the window when she decides to face her nemesis on her own to save the ones she loves... and get justice for her mother.

The next day, Nyla and Jackson had accompanied Mac to the storage units. Mac had suspected, rightfully so, that Tom had fallen behind on his payments. The owner of the storage unit business was more than happy to give Mac and Nyla and Jackson access to the unit since he’d tried, and failed, to get in touch with Tom for payment. Nyla looked at Mac. “So...what are we looking for in here?” Mac sighed as she studied the mountain of boxes in the unit. “Anything that will tie Phifer to Krista or Cheyenne or both. Remember, statute of limitations is up on Krista’s rape...but not her disappearance or murder.” Nyla and Jackson nodded as they began sifting through boxes. Jackson glanced at Mac. “Does Cheyenne know?” Mac looked at him, confused. “Know what?” Jackson glanced away uneasily before looking back at Mac. “Does she know how she was conceived?” Mac sadly nodded. “She knows...she’s handling it.” Jackson sighed and nodded as Nyla opened another box and frowned. “Guys...look at this.” Mac hurried over to the box Nyla had opened. “Whatcha got, Detective?” Nyla frowned as she scanned the contents of the box. “DVD’s...lots of them. And a photo album.” Nyla picked up the photo album...and winced as she flipped through it. Krista hadn’t been Tom’s only victim apparently. Tom had been a serial rapist through his entire military career. The photo album was filled with dozens of pictures of women, before and after Tom had raped them. Nyla sighed as she got to Krista’s before and after pictures. “It’s Krista.” Jackson looked away as Mac scowled. “Well, this ties him to Krista’s rape...and dozens of others. But we need more.” Nyla nodded as she and Jackson continued looking through boxes. Jackson grunted as he lifted a box and set it on top of the others. “This one is heavy.” He opened the lid and they all three peered inside... and saw a bunch of women’s jewelry. A thought occurred to Nyla. “Any idea what Krista was wearing when she disappeared?” Mac shook her head. “No. But I remember in the case file, in one of the first interviews Cheyenne gave to the cops in North Carolina, she said a bracelet her mother always wore was missing. It was a silver plated bracelet with a purple stone in the middle. Cheyenne gave it to her mother for her birthday. Cheyenne was positive Krista was wearing it when she disappeared.” Jackson fished through the jewelry, all of it in separate plastic bags and labeled. At the bottom of the box Jackson found the bracelet that Mac had just described. He let out a little whistle as he held up the bag. Nyla and Mac smiled at each other before they both smiled at Jackson. Mac quickly called Noah and informed him of their discovery. He was there in fifteen minutes, with a warrant in hand, and collected the two boxes of women’s jewelry and DVD’s and photo albums. 

Unbeknownst to the trio, Tom Phifer pulled into the parking lot and started to get out of his car. He glanced over and saw Mac, Nyla, and Jackson coming out of his storage unit. Fuck. He quickly ducked down, but was able to hear their conversation through his open window. He smiled to himself as he heard what he was hoping to hear as the trio walked by his car. Jackson excitedly looked at Nyla. “Well...I guess this means Cheyenne can come out of hiding.” Nyla laughed at him. “Yeah...I’m sure Grayson would have liked it to last a little longer.” Jackson gasped at Nyla. “She’s with Wells? Bradford will have a fit!” Nyla rolled her eyes. “Bradford already knows. But no one else does, so zip it.” Jackson frowned at Nyla. “Then how do you know?” Nyla laughed at him. “Because I’m smart. And I know things.” The trio walked out of earshot then, but Tom was smiling. So, Cheyenne was staying with Officer Grayson Wells... and Tom had enough friends in low places that he could find Grayson’s address in an hour. He wouldn’t take her from there...he’d follow them and find the perfect moment to strike. 

Lucy was cooking dinner, and sighed. She missed Cheyenne so much. The thought of losing her made Lucy sick to her stomach. Lucy stirred the pot of broccoli and cheese soup as she wiped tears away. She whirled as Tim burst into the kitchen. Tim excitedly stalked up to her with a huge grin on his face. “We won.” Lucy’s eyes went wide with shock. “What? Already? But how?” Tim quickly explained. “Noah’s investigator found evidence tying Tom to two dozen other rapes... and Krista’s disappearance. Noah immediately submitted the evidence to the judge, who not only threw out the custody case, but also issued a warrant for Tom’s arrest. We won, Boot.” Lucy gasped as she happily threw her arms around Tim’s neck. “Oh, Thank God!” Lucy was crying and laughing as Tim swung her around in his arms. Lucy smiled at him. “Have you told Gray yet?” Tim nodded and smiled at Lucy. “He and Cheyenne had just sat down to dinner. He said he’ll bring her here after they finished eating.” Lucy frantically shook her head. “No. Call him back. I don’t want Cheyenne out of Grayson’s sight until Tom has been arrested; please Tim.” Tim considered, and then nodded his head. He called Grayson back and told him to keep Cheyenne at his house until Tim told him otherwise. Grayson had no problem agreeing to that. Tim disconnected the call and closed his eyes, thankful this would all be over soon. 

Grayson disconnected the call and went to give Cheyenne the good news. He was so relieved... and yet he wasn’t. Cheyenne was right...Tom Phifer didn’t play by the rules. Grayson was afraid that while Tim might have won the battle, he had yet to win the war. But Grayson would do whatever he had to do to help Tim win the war. Cheyenne’s future, and life, depended on it. He padded out to his small living room and sat down on the couch next to Cheyenne, who was sadly staring at the tv. Grayson glanced around and saw her laptop was out, so he guessed she’d been working on homework. He picked up the remote and muted the tv...but Cheyenne didn’t move. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts...and she was. She was planning. Grayson put his hand on her arm. “Chey?” Cheyenne slowly sat up and looked at Grayson. “What’s up?” Grayson slowly smiled at her. “So, I have some news.” Cheyenne sat up and squared her shoulders, obviously preparing for the worst. “What is it?” Grayson couldn’t keep the smile off his face. “Bradford won the custody case. New evidence was found of Phifer’s crimes, and the judge not only threw out the custody case based on the new evidence, he issued a warrant for Phifer’s arrest.” Cheyenne gasped. “I don’t have to go with him?” Grayson shook his head and smiled as Cheyenne started sobbing. She threw her arms around Grayson’s neck as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. “You don’t have to go with him. You’re safe, Angel.” Cheyenne and Grayson held each other tightly as Cheyenne sighed. Cheyenne slowly eased back enough to look at Grayson. “Thank you, Gray. Thank you for protecting me.” Grayson softly smiled at her. “Sure.” Cheyenne looked intently at Grayson as his smile slowly fell from his face. She slowly took his face in her hands and gently kissed him...once, twice. Then Cheyenne became the aggressor and shoved her tongue in his mouth as she crushed her mouth to his. She quickly straddled him as Grayson clamped his hands around her hips. They moaned for each other as they ate each other’s mouths. The kiss went on and on for several minutes. But Grayson finally pulled back and rested his forehead against Cheyenne’s. “Chey...” Cheyenne panted as she closed her eyes. “I know.” 

Cheyenne untangled herself from Grayson and stood up. She smiled at him as she brushed her hair from her face. “You should get some sleep, Gray. I’ve got homework to do. And you’re sleeping in your own damn bed tonight.” Grayson stood up and caressed her cheek. “Are you sure? It’s not that late.” Cheyenne kept the smile plastered on her face. “I’m sure.” Grayson nodded his head...the last couple of days had worn him out. He kissed her forehead before going into his bedroom and shutting the door. Usually Grayson could immediately tell when Cheyenne was up to something...but not this time. Cheyenne waited a full hour before putting her plan into action. She glanced at the closed bedroom door. “I love you, Grayson.” She quickly grabbed her cellphone and purse before quietly slipping out of Grayson’s house. Cheyenne knew losing a custody case wasn’t going to stop Tom Phifer; because he didn’t play by the rules. And starting now, Cheyenne wasn’t going to play by the rules either.


	9. Last Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheyenne takes matters into her own hands to save the ones she loves. And when it comes down to her last chance, Cheyenne remembers what Grayson taught her...but it’s Grayson who risks it all to save Cheyenne.

Cheyenne sat in the 24 hour coffee shop glancing around uncomfortably. She finally saw her prey as Tom Phifer entered the almost empty coffee shop. He sauntered up to the table Cheyenne was seated at and sat down across from her. “Well...this is a surprise, especially since I didn’t win custody of you. How did you get my email address?” Cheyenne simply glared at him. “What’s it going to take for you to leave my family alone?” Tom studied Cheyenne thoughtfully. “You look like my mother.” Cheyenne glanced away uncomfortably as Tom sighed. “Cheyenne, for what it’s worth, I loved your mother. I fell in love with her the first time I saw her.” Cheyenne gaped at the man who was her father. “Then why did you rape her? Why the hell did you kill her?” Tom scowled at Cheyenne. “I didn’t rape her. She changed her mind after we were in the middle of doing it. And I didn’t mean to kill her. It was an accident.” Cheyenne bitterly laughed at Tom as he frowned at her. “You’re still trying to justify what you did to her. You really are a sick son of a bitch.” He whipped a gun out and held it on Cheyenne under the table. “Get up. We’re taking this conversation somewhere more private.”

Grayson groaned as he heard Sheeba frantically whining and scratching at his closed bedroom door. Then his eyes popped open. Grayson jumped out of bed and rushed to the door and jerked it open. “Cheyenne? Cheyenne? Answer me!” Grayson did a quick search of his house but didn’t find Cheyenne. He swore as he spied Cheyenne’s laptop on his couch. He grabbed it and opened it. The screen lit up and Grayson realized Cheyenne hadn’t closed it out. The screen opened to her email account. He clicked on the most recent email, and dread filled his gut as he read it. “No, no, no, no! Chey...damnit, what the hell were you thinking?” Grayson rushed to his bedroom and threw on some clothes. He grabbed his off duty weapon and cell phone and frantically called Tim as he ran to his truck. Grayson was soon flooring it out of his driveway, headed towards the coffee shop.

Tim shook Lucy awake as he got off the phone with Grayson. “Boot, wake up. Cheyenne’s in trouble.” Lucy jerked awake as Tim quickly explained the situation. They were out the door in less than ten minutes. Lucy looked at Tim. “How did Cheyenne track him down? And why the hell would she do this?” Tim glanced at Lucy. “I don’t know how she tracked him down. But she’s doing this for Krista. She’s pissed that Tom killed her mother and got away with it. She’s also trying to protect us.” Lucy closed her eyes. “Oh, Chey.” Tim floored it out of their neighborhood, praying they got to Cheyenne in time.

Tom had Cheyenne on the roof of the coffee shop at gunpoint. Cheyenne held her hands up. “Why do you hate me so much?” Tom looked at her with tears in his eyes. “I don’t hate you Cheyenne, I don’t even know you. I never got the chance to know you, because of that goddamn Bradford and your bitch of a mother. All I wanted to do was love her.” Cheyenne glared at him. “Don’t you call her that! You never knew me because you’re a fucking monster! My mother had to protect me from you!” Tom glared at her as Tim suddenly burst through the door to the roof, weapon in hand. “Let her go, Phifer!” Tom frantically glanced over at Tim as he rushed to Cheyenne and put the gun to her head, jerking her to the edge. “Back off, Bradford. She’s my kid! You get your own damn family!” Tim looked at Cheyenne as Cheyenne screamed. Tom jerked her by her hair. “Shut up!” Grayson appeared out of nowhere, standing next to Tim, as they both held their guns on Tom. “Settle down Tom. How about we do a trade. My life for Cheyenne’s.” Cheyenne’s eyes went wide with fright. “No, Grayson! Don’t do it!” Tom laughed as he glanced around. “Ok...you and Bradford put your guns down. I don’t give a shit about you, Grayson...but I’ll take Tim. You can have this little bitch.” Cheyenne was frantically shaking her head no as Grayson caught her eye. “It’s ok, Chey.” Grayson glanced at Tim who still had his weapon. “Put it down, Tim.” Tim glanced at Grayson, and saw something in Grayson’s eyes. Tim looked back at Tom and Cheyenne. “Ok, ok, Tom, we’re putting our weapons down, ok?” Grayson looked intently at Cheyenne as he and Tim laid their weapons down. “You know what this means, right? It means it’s your last chance.” Cheyenne’s mind flashed back to what Grayson had taught her just a couple of days ago when he’d said those same words. She blinked her eyes twice to let Grayson know she understood what he was telling her. Tim and Grayson kicked their weapons towards Tom, which momentarily distracted him. It was the opening Cheyenne needed. She grabbed Tom’s wrist and twisted, wrenching herself out of his grasp as she grabbed his gun and got control of it. But Tom was always prepared, and he pulled another gun out of his waistband and aimed it at Cheyenne. Grayson charged and crashed into Tom. They both went flying off the roof as Tim’s eyes went wide with shock and Cheyenne screamed. “Grayson!” Tim rushed to Cheyenne as they peered over the edge...neither Grayson nor Tom were moving.


	10. Tumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grayson tumbles off the roof trying to save Cheyenne. Cheyenne and Grayson tumble more into their feelings for each other. Cheyenne makes it clear to Tim and Lucy that even though she tumbled into their lives unexpectedly, they have a permanent place in her life.

Grayson landed on top of Tom in the parking lot of the coffee shop. Grayson groaned as he rolled off of an unconscious Tom. Just then, several patrol cars came flying into the parking lot. Lucy had stayed in the truck and had called for backup as Tim had gone in search of Grayson, Cheyenne, and Tom. Lucy jumped out of Tim’s truck and rushed to Grayson as Cheyenne and Tim came running out of the coffee shop. Tim hurried to the officers pouring out of their patrol cars as Cheyenne ran to Grayson and fell to her knees in front of him. Lucy helped Grayson sit up as he groaned. Cheyenne frantically looked at Lucy. “Is he ok?” Grayson looked dazed, but otherwise ok. Lucy nodded her head. “I think so...Grayson, look at me.” Lucy held up her index finger in front of Grayson’s eyes and he could mostly follow it. Grayson looked at Cheyenne and took several breaths as he forced out a crooked smile and weakly reached for her hand. Cheyenne gently grabbed his hand. “I’m right here, Gray.” Lucy shook her head in disbelief. “Can you walk?” Grayson bobbed his head, and grunted out a response. “No problem.” He tried to stand up, and weakly fell back. Lucy glanced at Cheyenne, who nodded. They each knelt on either side of Grayson, threw one of his arms over their shoulders and hauled him to his feet. 

Lucy looked at Tim who had taken control of the scene and was barking out orders. “He needs a hospital.” Tim nodded as he glanced at John, who was working overtime. “Nolan! Take over. We’re taking Wells to the hospital.” John quickly nodded as Tim ran ahead and jumped inside his truck. Lucy and Cheyenne helped Grayson hobble over to Tim’s truck as Cheyenne looked at Grayson in shock. She couldn’t believe what he’d done to save her, and the disbelief was evident in her voice. “Dude...you jumped off the roof.” Grayson weakly nodded. “Yeah, I did.” Cheyenne glanced at Grayson. “Did it hurt?” Grayson grunted in response. “Yep.” Cheyenne shook her head. “Have you done that before?” Grayson sighed deeply as he winced. “Never.” Cheyenne shook her head again. “Did you see how high that was?” Grayson grunted out another response. “Cheyenne, can we please talk about this later, when I don’t feel like puking and passing out at the same time?” Cheyenne grimaced as she looked at Grayson. “Gross, please don’t puke on me, Gray.” Grayson sighed as he fought to stay conscious. “Doing my best not to.” They finally reached Tim’s truck as Cheyenne and Lucy bundled Grayson inside. Soon they were speeding to the nearest hospital. 

Cheyenne was sitting by Grayson’s hospital bed with a death grip on his hand. The doctor was talking to Tim and Lucy. “Well, he took quite a tumble and had a hard landing. He’s got a concussion, couple of bruised ribs. He’ll feel like crap for a couple of days, but all in all, he’s extremely lucky. We’ll keep him overnight just to be safe. But he’s going to be fine.” Tim nodded as Lucy glanced over towards Grayson and Cheyenne. They hadn’t stopped staring at each other and Lucy couldn’t help but smile. Tim’s cell phone rang and he quickly fished it out of his pocket. “Yeah, Bradford.” Lucy looked at Tim, whose eyes went wide. “Nolan...you’re sure?” Lucy looked at Tim who grabbed her hand. “Ok. Thanks for the info. Yeah, Wells is fine. No major injuries, they’re keeping him overnight to be safe, but he’ll go home tomorrow. I will. Thanks.” Tim disconnected the call as he quietly led Lucy out of the hospital room.

Lucy looked at Tim. “What’s up?” Tim tiredly rubbed his eyes. “Phifer’s dead. The fall killed him.” Lucy closed her eyes in relief. They would never have to worry about Tom Phifer again. Cheyenne was free. Just then, the door opened and Cheyenne stepped out. She glanced at Tim and Lucy. “What now?” Tim glanced at Lucy who nodded. Tim sighed as he cupped Cheyenne’s shoulders. “Chey...your father is dead. He didn’t survive the fall.” Cheyenne crossed her arms and nodded. Tim and Lucy watched her closely, gauging her reaction, as Cheyenne glanced away. She finally looked back at Tim. “He was never my father, or dad, or whatever you want to label it. You are...you’re my father in all the ways that matter. I’m not sorry he’s dead...I’m glad he can’t hurt anyone anymore.” Tim couldn’t have been any prouder of Cheyenne. He and Lucy grabbed her in a huge hug, as they all held tightly to each other. Cheyenne finally eased back. “I’m going to stay here with Grayson.” Tim nodded as did Lucy. “We all will, sweetheart.” The three of them walked into Grayson’s hospital room. Grayson weakly opened his eyes as Tim smiled at him. “Thank you, Wells. Thank you for saving our girl.” Grayson smiled and weakly nodded before his eyes drifted closed. Lucy, Tim and Cheyenne sat down on the couch in Grayson’s hospital room and settled in for the night. 

Three days later, the case was closed, and life was returning to normal. Grayson was feeling much better after his swan dive off of the roof of the coffee shop. He had driven Cheyenne back to college and parked in the parking lot of Cheyenne’s dorm building. Tim and Lucy had followed. Grayson turned the truck off and looked at Cheyenne. “You know, Chey, I’m really proud of you. Your mother would be proud of you too.” Cheyenne glanced at him. “Why?” Grayson smiled at her. “Because you’ve been through hell and you came out of it stronger than before. You didn’t let it break you. You also got justice for her... and risked everything to do it. You’re the strongest, bravest woman I know.” Cheyenne nodded as she looked down at her hands. Grayson frowned at her. “What’s wrong?” Cheyenne sighed and shook her head as she got out of his truck. Grayson hopped out and stood in front of Cheyenne. “What is it?” Cheyenne sighed as she looked at him. “What do I do now?” Grayson smiled at her. “Whatever the hell you want. Your life is yours now, no one has control over you anymore. You don’t have to be afraid anymore.” Cheyenne nodded as Tim and Lucy came up to join them. “Sorry we can’t stay Chey. Lucy and I are both working overtime tonight.” Cheyenne nodded and gave Tim and Lucy big hugs. She smiled at them. “Don’t worry...you’ll see me soon. Thanksgiving break starts next week. And I’m spending all of it with my dad and my mumsy.” Tim and Lucy broke out in big grins and swept Cheyenne up for another big hug as Grayson smiled at them. They bid their goodbyes before hurrying back to their truck. 

Cheyenne watched them drive away before she looked back at Grayson. She smiled at him, and it lit Grayson up inside to see the old Cheyenne coming back. She wasn’t sad and scared anymore. Now she looked like she was ready to take on the world. “Gray...thank you.” Grayson smiled at her. “For what?” Cheyenne rolled her eyes as she laughed at him. “For all of it. You saved me...more than once.” Grayson nodded as he pulled her close and hugged her tight, whispering into her ear. “Go get ‘em, Chey. Now’s your time to shine. Show the world who you are and what you’re made of. Because the world deserves to know how phenomenal you are.” Cheyenne nodded as she hugged Grayson. Grayson eased back and glanced around. Seeing that they were alone, he bent towards Cheyenne and kissed her cheek. Cheyenne smiled and closed her eyes, savoring his touch, as Grayson nuzzled her before he pulled away. Cheyenne bent down and grabbed her duffel bag. She looked at Grayson as she straightened, and smiled at him. He bumped her chin with his fist. “I’ll see you and your badass moves next week.”Cheyenne excitedly looked at Grayson. “You’re coming to Thanksgiving with us?” Grayson laughed and nodded. Cheyenne sent him a radiant, confident, sexy smile that made Grayson’s heart stop. “See you soon, Gray.” Grayson watched Cheyenne as she strutted to her dorm building. She glanced over her shoulder as she was walking towards her dorm, and smiled and winked at him. Grayson shook his head and laughed as he climbed into his truck and drove away.


	11. Wrap Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim bumps into Mac at Mid Wilshire and thanks her for all of her hard work on the case. Tim finds out that John and Mac have already met... and not under the best circumstances. And we learn a bit more about Mackenna Parker, Officer Brenna Parker’s younger sister.

Mac was in the break room at Mid Wilshire, waiting on her older sister, Officer Brenna Parker. They were going out to dinner, where Mac was sure, once again, Brenna would try to talk her into going back into practicing law. And once again, Mac would stick to her guns and tell her sister hell no. 

Tim and John strolled into the break room and Tim broke out into a huge grin when he saw Mac. He stalked to Mac and pulled her into his arms, giving her a huge hug. “You are the bomb, Mac. Thank you. That new evidence you found won the case for us, and would have put Phifer away, for life, probably.” Mac smiled and hugged Tim back. “You’re welcome.” Mac eased back and smiled at Tim. “Cheyenne’s a great young lady. I would have done whatever it took to help her; it’s time she caught a break. She’s doing ok?” Tim smiled and nodded. “She’s great. She’s doing all of the things she should be doing...she’s acing her classes, helping out a middle school with their brand new volleyball team, staying up way too late with friends, dropping by the house long enough to eat and do laundry.” Mac laughed at that. “I remember those days. Sounds like she’s doing well. I’m really glad to hear that.” 

Mac glanced at John then... and frowned as John rolled his eyes. Tim glanced between them. “You two know each other?” John sheepishly nodded as he rubbed the back of his neck. Mac rolled her eyes. “He pulled me over for speeding the other night.” Tim frowned at John. “Really Nolan?” John rolled his eyes. “Yes really...you had taken off early because Lucy wasn’t feeling well. And it’s not like it was a minor infraction. She was doing 80 in a 40!” John felt compelled to defend himself as Tim turned his frown on Mac. “Really Mac? That’s reckless driving! You better be damn glad Nolan didn’t arrest you...he had ample cause to.” Mac rolled her eyes. “I was following someone...and lost him thanks to your boy here.” John was staring at Mac and wished he didn’t find her so attractive, because he also found her really annoying. Mac was tall, taller than her older sister Brenna, with naturally dark, wavy red hair that hit just past her shoulders, and milk chocolate eyes. Her athletic build had come in handy in high school and college and had made her a stand out on the soccer team. 

John and Mac frowned at each other as Brenna, Angela and Wesley walked in. Angela looked at Tim. “You ready, Bradford? Because I’m starving.” Wesley rolled his eyes. “Now there’s news.” Angela frowned at him as Tim laughed. “Yeah, I’m ready. Lucy’s meeting us there.” Angela nodded as Tim hugged Mac goodbye. She smiled at him but frowned at John who rolled his eyes. They all left the break room as Brenna looked at her sister. “You ready, sis?” Mac nodded as she strolled up to Brenna. “As long as it’s just dinner, and not another lecture.” Brenna rolled her eyes. “I’m just worried about you...you worked so hard to get through law school, and you were a fantastic lawyer...and then boom. Just like that, you threw it all away.” No...it hadn’t been just like that. Mac hadn’t told anyone why she had walked away from her law career, and she wasn’t ready to go there yet, with anyone. Mac closed her eyes. “Sissy...please. Let’s not do this, ok? I just want to have a nice dinner with my big sister. Ok?” Brenna sighed as she pulled Mac into a hug. “I love you, brat.” Mac smiled and squeezed her sister tightly. “I know. I love you too.” The two sisters strolled out of the break room, as Mac saw John headed straight for them. Mac rolled her eyes as he stopped in front of her. “What now?” John smiled at her. “I just wanted to say good work on the case. We all love Cheyenne...so thanks. Thanks for helping her.” Mac nodded at John. “You’re quite welcome...I’m glad it all worked out.” John glanced at Brenna. “You’re driving I hope?” Brenna laughed as Mac scowled at John. “Yeah, I am. I want to get to the restaurant in one piece.” Mac gaped at her sister as John laughed. “Glad to hear it. See you tomorrow, Parker. Goodnight, Mac.” John sauntered off hiding his grin as Mac scowled at him.

THE END


End file.
